In general, autonomous vehicles are vehicles that are capable of sensing the environment and navigating without human input. Autonomous vehicles can detect the surrounding using a variety of sensors, and data provided by the sensors can be used by a control system of the autonomous vehicle to navigate and maneuver the vehicle appropriately. For instance, autonomous vehicles depend on sensors for positioning and object detection. However, if any of the sensors malfunctions and one or more local redundant sensors do not recognize such problem, it is possible that the autonomous vehicle can operate sporadically and even tragically.